Won't You Take Me To The Past?
by ItsMeRomaaan
Summary: Thirty years after leaving the Park, Mordecai and Rigby's connection took a toll after Mordecai's rise to fame. Rigby wanted the old times back, so he took matters with his own hands (in a stupidly simple way). Oneshot.


**NOTE: Challenge fic, oneshot** **(1000 words or less)**. **This would state that the magic keyboard is still intact and in Rigby's possession. (Shoutout to littlemissgeneric name who suggested this** **lol, I'm gonna challenge you soon).**

* * *

 **Won't You Take Me To The Past?**

* * *

Rigby couldn't be more happier as his youngest kid graduated from college. Although they celebrated it with his old friends from the park, one person was notably missing, Mordecai. He invited him a week ago but he declined for a reason.

Mordecai is on a world tour to showcase their art pieces with her wife Stef. They've been riding on fame and fortune after the critical acclaim of their pieces. Now they rarely go back home as they normally stay in five-star hotels when they're on tour. Their kids, now grown ups owns the house for the meantime. What's great is that the communication between the duo isn't cut by anyone or anything as they would have a chat via social media.

The party's over and Rigby and Eileen cleaned the place up. While sweeping the floors, Rigby muttered about his friend.

"It's sad Mordecai can't drop by"

"You can understand him, he's currently on France. Aren't you happy for your friend?"

"Well, yeah I'm happy. But I remember the days when we would hang out everytime"

He realized that those days are over and he needs to move on. However, it didn't stop him from being nostalgic with the moments from almost thirty years ago. He would play some tunes they used to listen to, play videogames they used to play, and reminisce the good times with Eileen.

Until one day he's had enough. He wished that he can be back to the good old days. Although he was reluctant, his immaturity defeated him.

He remembered one thing.

"Wait, where is it anyway?"

He went to their dusty attic. The place was filled with seemingly unopened boxes. One box captured his attention. He wiped of the dust collecting in the side of the box he found.

"Rigby's Stuff" he muttered.

He then opened it to see mementos from the days when he used to work at the park. However, there was one item he was looking for.

"C'mon, please be here" he said as he pulled out each item.

As he pulled out their band shirt, an item glistened onto the dim light in the attic. A bright red keyboard.

"The Power" he muttered.

He grabbed it and went inside their bedroom. He locked the door to prevent anyone from barging in.

He jumped on the bed with the keyboard.

"Alright, what lyrics should I use?"

He brainstormed for words that he can match to form a song.

"Okay, take me - uh"

"Wish I could - no that song's for real"

Being fifty years old does hinder his songwriting. He mismatched words and struggled to create a melody. He tried recycling the old melody they played to coax Benson (in a different manner) for a raise. The keyboard then played a very familiar tune.

"Yes! Now for the lyrics"

With the flick of his fingers, he came up with the lyrics. He rephrased the lyrics they used to save the universe back then.

"Take me back to the past"

"Where I found you on the park"

"And wrestled the stupid doll woah-oh!"

"Won't you take me back to the past?"

Silence ensued. He thought it doesn't work anymore. One thing he thought is that everything he said didn't rhyme, but he wanted it to happen exactly, not randomly.

"Well, there's nothing bad at trying. Wish it did wo -"

The bed began to shake violently. He hung on to the bedsheets to prevent himself from falling out the bed. A vortex suddenly opened in front of him. Everything inside the bedroom began to sucker inside the vortex. As this happened, the vortex grew larger in size.

"Whoa!" he stuttered.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Rigby? Are you okay in there?"

Eileen called him, but he didn't answer. Her daughter followed behind her to ask if something's wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just asking your dad if he's fine"

Her daughter then tried to open the door. To their disbelief, the door was locked. She tried to use her shoulders to add force on the door to no avail.

Rigby saw every moment he had at park. Still gripping on the sheets, he mumbled something.

"It's been thirty years, might as well do it"

The knocks on the door became stronger, as it sounds like someone's banging on the door.

"I'm fine, I'll be coming out in a moment"

He let go of the bedsheets and let himself get sucked by the vortex. His speed went from normal to light speed.

He closed his eyes. Shedding a tear, he muttered something.

"I'll be back Eileen, I promise"

He screamed and his body feels like it split in half.

All the memories were running fast, and he opened his eyes slowly. He saw himself clutching a doll, while his other hand holding the doll's arms. He heard someone calling him up, reaching out his wings.

"Tag up! Tag up!" Mordecai exclaimed.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
